Human Experiments
by Aimiko
Summary: Major AU. People were kidnapped, sold or traded to a secret section of the world government for their own gains. The marines know about it but were not able to do anything about it, except to prevent it the best they could. AceLu


**Human Experiments {Chapter 1: The Government's Secret}**

**Summary: **Major were kidnapped, sold or traded to a secret section of the world government for their own gains. The marines know about it but were not able to do anything about it, except to prevent it the best they could. AceLu

**Warning: **OOC-ness? o,o Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Inspired by angelrider13's AceLu fics, Break Free From The Cage by Inumaru12, the doujinshu 'Dream', and maybe some other fics ( I can't remember xD ). Erm, I really wanted to write this story for quite some time already. So far this story of mine makes me feel excited the most. I have the ideas for it but no time and not really sure how to write it down. Btw, AO means abandoned one, which means someone who was abandoned. Enough of chit-chat, onward with the story~!

* * *

A man stopped in front the door with a chain linked to a child of only age seven. On the door, '112356' could be seen. He took off the chain before opening the door and quickly threw the child in, for the two monsters inside would make use of any chance to escape. Two shadows lurking in the room shifted, curious about the new kid.

The child looked so ragged and skinny, a scar under his left eye with shaggy jet black hair. Moreover, when he was thrown in, he was unconscious. Was he another AO? Poor thing was what came across their mind. The new AO was dressed in rags, which wasn't what such a young kid should wear. However, for the rest of the day, he remained asleep. It seems that he was just brought in recently as the two hadn't seen him around before. Hey, it's not like though they're experiments, they don't get freedom. They DO get freedom just that they do not get to get out of the facility. They're left to roam freely in a field-like area in the facility, to do whatever they want. This right, was not taken away from them.

Five days passed soon after, and the little boy had yet to wake up from his deep slumber. The two known 'monsters' gave up hoping for him to wake, if he wakes then he wakes up. Until then, they can't do a single thing at all, except to wait. Night had come again, still no sign of waking up from the poor thing, so the two just went to sleep.

* * *

When Ace and Sabo woke up, they had noticed that the new kid was gone. It couldn't be that the guards had taken him away for experimenting, as they would hear the door open, due to them being over sensitive whenever it was open so that they could grasp every opportunity to escape from this hellhole, unless their senses had deteriorated. Where could he be? At that moment, they heard some whimpering coming from the corner of the room, which was their closet. Could he have hid in there? It's very possible, thinking that this hellhole is almost impossible to escape.

"Are…are you in there?" Ace decided to break the silence.

They heard a gasp and then there was silence again. Walking towards the closet, they notice something shift inside. They opened the closet door and there the 'lost little lamb' was.

"P-p-please don't hurt me! I'll do everything you ask!" he shielded himself with his arms.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to hurt you." Sabo looked at him with 'pitying eyes'.

"I don't believe you! If I don't reach your expectations, you'll beat me!" he slowly cowered away.

Ace gritted his teeth. How could they hurt such a young kid, not that they themselves are not young.

"Look. We're really not going to hurt you. I promise on my soul that I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you with everything I have. My name is Ace and I'll be your protector from now on." He proceeded to hug the youngest among them.

"M-my… name is L-Luffy…" Luffy said while sobbing.

Sabo gave a sigh and shook his head. "I'm Sabo. Ace, you're so cheesy. Anyways Luffy, we're brothers. Not related by blood though, just sworn brothers. Become our brother too! We'll look out for each other. Always."

* * *

"So, what implant are you?"

"I…Implant? What is that? Is that food?"

"No. It's a special power that was operated in you. During the operation, you'll feel tremendous pain. Have you got yours yet? Or are you a late bloomer like us?"

"Special power? Late bloomer? The special power that you're talking about, is it this?" the newcomer pulls his cheek slowly. But instead of snapping back into its original position, it had stretched even further.

"Woah! I guess that's the special power I'm talking about. Can I try?"

"Try?"

"Yeah. Try pulling your cheek or something. I want to find out what implant you have."

"Ok…"

Ace leaned forward to Luffy and slowly stretches his arm. He released it after quite a long distance, causing the arm to snap back into place and also Luffy to tumble onto the floor.

"Oops… Sorry!" Ace apologized while helping his new sworn brother back to his feet.

"I guess that your implant is rubber. And if that is so, physical attacks will not be able to hurt you. Sharp objects will be the only thing that can hurt you." Sabo concluded.

"Really? I'm so cool!" the room suddenly became bright from the sparkles of Luffy's eyes.

* * *

Now, let us look back into the past of Luffy. Why was he brought to this horrible facility?

"_Are you sure I can trust you on this? I don't like this idea very much… First Ace and now my Luffy..."_

"_Yes. You can trust us. Are you trying to imply that the Government would try to harm innocent children?"_

"_I'm… sorry… Please pardon me." Garp handed Luffy over then turned around to leave one of the government's headquarters room._

_The officer holding onto Luffy, passed him to his subordinate before issuing an order._

"_Send him to the transplant lab. If he ever asks, tell him that he's an orphan because his family doesn't want him."_

* * *

**A/N: Why are AU fics so difficult to write… I tried my best to at least reach 1OOO+ words. 895 words only! Haha. It's even worse if you had written part of the chapter at some point of time and only to continue it much later. By then, you've forgotten the tone of the story and the flow isn't that nice anymore. So… what do you guys feel about my new story? Reviews please thank you. (: Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
